elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dragonsreach
Dragonsreach is a palace in The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim. Description Dragonsreach is Whiterun’s majestic keep. It was constructed in the ornate wooden style of the great Nord longhouses of old. Visually and politically, it is very much the focal point of the city. As is true of the keeps in other cities, Dragonsreach serves many important functions. There is an ornate bridge leading to the main double doors. Around to the side is an entrance to Dragonsreach Dungeon. Dragonsreach is surrounded by a moat, filled with Salmon. A nameless skeleton floats in the moat. As the seat of government in Whiterun, Jarl Balgruuf the Greater resides here as its ruler. Dragonsreach is situated in the "Cloud District" of Whiterun and, as the name suggests, it is elevated from the rest of the city. According to the Jarl's steward, Proventus Avenicci, the building gained its name after a bloodly battle that left the victorious party as "rulers of the clouds". History According to legend, the palace today known as 'Dragonsreach' was originally a smaller building. However, with the intent of creating a prison for the dragon Numinex after its defeat at the hands of Olaf One-Eye, the people of Whiterun added a stone prison to the keep and renamed it Dragonsreach. Though accounts vary on Olaf's position, the dragon's disposition, and the manner in which the dragon was captured, there seems to be little doubt about the history and purpose of the building.Olaf and the Dragon Interior The Great Hall The great hall is the main chamber of the keep and is where the Jarl holds court on his throne beyond the long tables and central fire pit. Check the shelves to the sides for all manner of books. There are balconies on the upper floor, accessed via the War Room, from which you can peer down. Kitchens Two large tables and an even bigger fireplace are where the Jarl’s servants prepare the feasts of the long table. Servant's Bedroom and Storage (Lower) A rough-hewed, rock-walled chamber where the servant sleeps. There is a storage room behind the door. Farengar's Quarters In this laboratory, the Court Wizard Farengar mixes concoctions and conducts research into the mysteries of the dragons’ return. His bedroom and a small library are behind his main study. An Alchemy Lab, Arcane Enchanter are available in here. War Room This is where the Jarl and his advisors discuss matters of state, pouring over the Civil War map near the book-lined shelves. When needed, an Imperial Legate also plans from this location. Great Porch Enter the Great Porch if you want an impressive view to the east. Legend has it that a dragon was trapped here, on this porch. Jarl's Quarters This is the private quarters of the Jarl, and entering here without invitation results in you being removed, facing a fine, or worse. However, an Unusual Gem can be found here that pertains to Side Quest: No Stone Unturned. Proventus Avenicci's Chambers Note the display case; it usually has something valuable inside. Servant's Quarters Fianna and Gerda usually rest here, in the tiny alcove bedrooms off the main food storage and wine vat area. Childrens' Bedroom The Jarl’s three children, Nelkir, Dagny, and Frothar, sleep here. Hrongar's Bedroom The Jarl’s brother sleeps here. The study desk has shelves with books on them. Jarl's Bedchamber There are three connected chambers here: a dining area, bedroom, and book-filled study. Noteable Items *Skill Book (Archery): Vernaccus and Bourlor on a bookcase in the Servant's Quarters Area. *Skill Book (Illusion): Before the Ages of Man in the Jarl's Bedchamber Area. *An Unusual Gem in the Jarl's Quarters Quests *The Dragonborn arrives at Dragonsreach to inform the Jarl that the Dragon spotted in Helgen Keep was headed toward Whiterun. Meeting up with him, the Jarl sends Irileth and several Guards to slay the Dragon. *Later in the game a quest can be obtained from The Bannered Mare which commences with talking to the Jarl about his son. See The Whispering Door Amenities Dragonsreach houses a Cooking Pot, used for creating health and stamina recovery foods. As with most places in the game, after missions are completed that help the occupants, most of the food, cutlery, and books in Dragonsreach can be taken freely without worry of stealing. Dragonsreach's Wizard, Farengar Secret-Fire, has an Alchemy Lab and Arcane Enchanter available for constant use with creating potions and enchanting items. Farengar sells all manner of valuable Spell Tomes and Mage Robes. Behind the Scenes Dragonsreach's design resembles and possibly comes from the design of Danish Stave Churches. These buildings had timber and beam structures and repeated the staves up to a raised roof. It is possible this is where the design came from, but not confirmed. Notes *Beneath the bridge leading to the front doors of Dragonsreach, there is a skeleton underneath, containing a few gold that respawns after a few days. Bugs *It is possible that after using the door, the player cannot leave. It's recommended that the game is saved before entering. Possible random attacking of player after becoming "Thane" (To fix this, just commit a minor crime and then pay off your bounty.) *Walking against the wall you can find a "Do Not Delete" chest. Gallery Dragonsreachside.PNG Dragonsreachfromt.PNG 2012-01-18_00002.jpg|Dragonsreach under the full moon References Category:Skyrim: Locations Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Hold Locations Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Locations Category:Castles